


Believe

by Cali_se



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third time lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my drabble123 chart in 2009.  
> Usual rps disclaimers apply. 'Tis nought but fantasy!

The first time Noel said _I love you_ , he said it with a cheeky tilt of his head and an impish grin.

And Julian thought he was joking.

The second time, in a noisy pub, surrounded by people, Noel whispered it as Julian sat down beside him.

But Julian pretended not to hear.

They were in bed the third time, amid sweaty, crumpled sheets; naked skin touched naked skin, and the late summer sunshine cast shadows on the walls.

Noel held Julian’s hand against his heart as he said it.

And Julian finally found the courage to say it back.


End file.
